Untuk Saat Ini
by z-hard
Summary: Eustace bertanya pada Jill apakah ia pernah berpikir tentang masa depan.


Segera setelah saya selesai membaca _Silver Chair_, saya menobatkan Eustace dan Jill sebagai dua karakter favorit saya. Mereka sama uniknya dengan Edmund dan Lucy. Persahabatan abstrak antara Eustace dan Jill sangat menggugah hati saya, maka saya tergoda untuk menulis fanfictionnya.

Bukan karya terbaik, saya berani bilang, saya bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa karya terbaik itu. Tetapi yang jelas saya cukup puas, dan mudah-mudahan kawan-kawan semua juga merasakan kepuasan itu :)

Seperti biasa, tentu saja penghargaan terbesar diberikan kepada mereka yang mengkritik, membaca, atau sekedar melihat. Terima kasih :)

* * *

Disclaimer : The Chronicles of Narnia dan segala karakternya yang menarik merupakan karya C.

* * *

**Untuk Saat Ini**

By : z-hard

Eustace Scrubb dan Jill Pole duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja kantin dengan sangat canggung. Mereka belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Bukan karena ketika itu ada konflik antara keduanya, tetapi lebih karena mereka tidak mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Informasi masing-masing yang mereka ketahui hanyalah nama, serta hal yang mereka sadari setelahnya, nasib yang sama.

Jika kalian tahu bagaimana keadaan Sekolah Eksperimen masa itu, maka kalian tidak akan menyalahkan mereka karena tak mencoba mengenal pribadi masing-masing lebih dekat. Karena jika kalian terlihat terlalu akrab dengan murid lain, para senior yang senang menindas akan memilih kalian sebagai incaran utamanya. Eustace yang ketika itu sifatnya jauh berbeda dari yang kalian ketahui sekarang, tentu saja tidak akan pernah berani mengambil risiko mutlak untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan siapapun. Dia akan mematuhi segala apa yang diperintahkan selama itu membuat posisinya aman. Dia bahkan rela sesekali menjadi penjilat untuk itu.

Tetapi itu masa lalu. Sekolah Eksperimen yang sekarang, meskipun tidak serapi yang kalian harapkan, jelas jauh lebih baik daripada Sekolah Eksperimen yang dulu. Murid-muridnya menjadi lebih tertib, para guru sudah berusaha untuk menjadi sosok yang adil, dan Eustace merasa dirinya perlu mencari satu atau dua teman—sesuatu yang dulu tak mungkin kalian lakukan.

Maka, hari Selasa yang biru di musim panas, dan tepat setelah bel istirahat menjerit nyaring, tiba-tiba saja Eustace menemukan dirinya mengajak Jill untuk makan siang bersama di kantin.

Ini merupakan kejutan bagi Jill, tentu saja, karena meskipun di sekolah mereka tak terlihat dekat, Jill cukup mengerti bagaimana tabiat anak yang satu itu. Eustace yang Jill tahu adalah anak laki-laki aneh yang sifatnya bisa berubah di saat-saat yang aneh pula. Terkadang kau akan menemukannya sebagai anak pengecut nomor wahid dan detik berikutnya dia akan memiliki keberanian serupa kesatria. Meskipun demikian, Jill tidak tahu bahwa Eustace cukup berani untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama (kendatipun Sekolah Eksperimen telah berubah, anak-anak masih belum terbiasa dengan perkumpulan akrab murid yang satu dengan yang lain).

Tetapi tentu saja Jill menerimanya. Dia mengambil jatah makanannya kemudian menyusul Eustace yang telah duduk di meja tengah. Mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa dan menyantap makan siangnya dengan sangat tidak nyaman.

Beberapa saat setelah kepulangan mereka dari petualangan di negeri ajaib bernama Narnia, mereka sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan tentang negeri itu jika mereka sedang bersama di tempat umum. Terlalu riskan, menurut Eustace. Bukan karena dia pelit dan tak mau berbagi keajaiban Narnia dengan murid yang lain, tetapi sebaliknya, jika dia menceritakan, maka tawa mencemooh yang akan dia dapat. Eustace tidak menganggap hal ini aneh karena dia sendiri seperti itu ketika anak-anak Pevensie membincangkan Narnia. Itu kisah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Karena kesepakatan yang mereka buat itulah, mereka tak bisa menemukan topik pembicaraan ketika kini mereka duduk berhadapan di meja kantin. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian, tetapi lama kelamaan suasana ini membuat mereka tak tahan. Sangat aneh rasanya ketika kalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat seru tetapi tertahan karena suatu alasan. Eustace harus mencari bahan obrolan lain, tetapi.. apa?

"Err.. Pole?" Eustace angkat bicara, menyapa gadis di depannya dengan ragu. Jill tengah memegangi rotinya yang dari tadi dia sobek-sobek menjadi remah kecil tetapi tak ia makan ketika dia menengadah menatap Eustace.

"Apa?" tanya Jill.

"Kau pernah berpikir soal masa depan?" pertanyaan kekanakan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Eustace, tetapi dia tidak merasa itu adalah hal yang salah untuk dibicarakan.

"Masa depan seperti apa?" Jill bertanya lagi.

Eustace juga nampak bingung ketika ditanyai, tetapi ia tetap menjawab, "yah, masa depan seperti ketika nanti kau dewasa. Maksudku, memang sekarang perang berlangsung, tetapi suatu saat pasti akan berakhir kan? Dan jika memang demikian, kita akan menjadi orang lain yang menjalani kehidupan yang lain.."

Jill bukanlah anak yang bodoh meskipun dia menjawab, "sejujurnya aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, Scrubb." Saling memanggil dengan nama belakang merupakan bukti konkret bahwa mereka masih di bawah tekanan abstrak untuk menjaga jarak.

"Aku punya sepupu, namanya Peter," kata Eustace, "dia sudah besar dan kini dia sedang melanjutkan studinya. Nah, Peter punya adik perempuan, Susan namanya. Dia juga sudah cukup dewasa dan jadi senang bersolek—kau tahu, hal-hal yang sangat keperempuan-perempuanan, seperti memakai bedak atau lipstik."

Jill kelihatan mencoba untuk menangkap inti cerita anak laki-laki di hadapannya, tetapi sebuah kesalahan besar jika berharap Eustace akan menjelaskannya secara gamblang. "Apa sih yang sebenarnya mau kau omongkan?" tanya Jill, tidak peduli pertanyaannya itu menyinggung, menyindir, atau bahkan menyakiti.

Eustace memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, berpikir bagaimana melanjutkan konversasi yang hanya dipahami satu pihak ini. Jill sedang meneguk susu cokelatnya ketika Eustace mencapai senit keputusannya, "baiklah, Pole, kau punya cita-cita?"

Susu cokelatnya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Jill tersedak dan Eustace bangkit dan berusaha mencondongkan tubuhnya ke seberang meja untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu.

Cita-cita sewajarnya bukanlah hal yang begitu anehnya sehingga kau langsung cegukan ketika mendengarnya. Sebaliknya, cita-cita adalah hal yang mutlak dimiliki anak-anak untuk bisa _survive_ di masa depan. Ibarat peta ketika kau tersesat di hutan. Tetapi yang seperti itu tidak pernah diajarkan di Sekolah Eksperimen, sehingga cita-cita menjadi hal tabu bahkan untuk anak-anak.

Jill sendiri bukannya tidak memiliki cita-cita (meski tak diajarkan di sekolah, Jill tahu tentang ini dari ibunya), hanya saja dia tidak punya persiapan diri untuk mengklaim bahwa dia memang telah punya cita-cita. Sedari dulu Jill selalu memimpikan untuk menjadi penari balet, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak akan menceritakannya pada Eustace. Cita-cita itu sendiri sesungguhnya telah Jill lupakan kalau saja Eustace tidak tiba-tiba bertanya soal itu.

"Tidakkah kau pikir punya cita-cita itu keren?" kata Eustace ketika dia memutuskan bahwa Jill tidak menjawab. "Dulu aku bercita-cita menjadi ahli ekonomi."

Jill mendengus meski kelihatannya Eustace tidak menyadarinya. Itu cita-cita yang sangat mudah ditebak mengingat dulu ketika mengisi isian 'buku bacaan favorit', Eustace menulis 'Ekonomi Makro dan Bursa Perdagangan Eropa'—buku yang dengan sekejap bisa membuatmu ubanan.

"Tetapi sekarang aku berkeinginan menjadi penjelajah," lanjut Eustace tak terduga.

Jill terperangah. Dia ingin sekali bangkit dari duduknya dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Eustace, tetapi dia urungkan dan lebih memilih untuk mencari alasan yang lebih rasional dan lebih bisa dipikirkan. Kemudian pikiran itu membawanya ke Narnia—oh, tidak ada alasan yang lebih bagus dari ini.

Di beberapa kesempatan mereka duduk berdua di belakang gimnasium, Eustace menceritakan petualangannya bersama Raja Caspian serta dua sepupunya mengarungi laut menuju timur beberapa dekade sebelum Narnia yang mereka kunjungi setelahnya. Mengesampingkan rasa iri karena tidak menjadi bagian dari perjalanan seru itu, Jill mengambil kesimpulan bahwa momen itulah titik balik terbesar kehidupan seorang Eustace Scrubb.

"Yah.. kurasa itu cocok juga untukmu," Jill nyengir dari seberang meja, Eustace tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kamu, Pole? Apa cita-citamu?"

Jill kembali bungkam. Dia mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dan meremasnya satu sama lain, hal yang tanpa sadar kalian lakukan jika sedang dilanda kegelisahan yang kalian sendiri tidak tahu apa sebabnya. "Kau.. kau janji kau tidak akan tertawa jika kuberi tahu?"

"Demi pelana kuda dan lemari!" Eustace menepuk dahinya. Jill berani bertaruh Eustace mempelajari cara menyumpah seperti itu dari orang Narnia. "Orang macam apa yang menghina cita-cita orang lain!"

Dan Jill menarik kesimpulan bahwa sepertinya Eustace telah lebih dulu keluar dari 'pagar' Sekolah Eksperimen daripada dirinya, karena tak mungkin murid Sekolah Eksperimen berani berkata demikian.

"Ketika aku kecil," Jill memulai, tetapi tak yakin ketika melihat wajah anak laki-laki di seberangnya, "ketika aku masih kecil sekali lho.. belum bisa matematika dan ilmu alam—"

"Oh, sudahlah! Teruskan, teruskan.." Eustace melambai tak sabar.

"Ya, ketika aku kecil, aku pernah bercita-cita menjadi.." ujar Jill.

"Menjadi?" desak Eustace penasaran.

"..penari balet." Jill merasakan wajahnya panas.

Sunyi menghampiri dan baru ketika itu saja mereka sadar bahwa hanya segelintir orang yang menikmati istirahat di kantin. Jill merunduk, menatap makanannya yang tidak selesai (masih ada wortel dan kacang kedelai. Bukannya dia tidak suka—Sekolah Eksperimen telah memaksanya untuk tidak menjadi anak manja—tetapi berbincang dengan Eustace membuatnya lupa memakan makanannya). Jill membayangkan Eustace akan tertawa kejam sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja, tetapi ketika lima detik berikutnya tawa itu tak juga meledak, Jill memberanikan dirinya menatap Eustace.

"Aku paham sekarang kenapa kau bisa begitu lentur ketika masuk hutan Narnia," kata Eustace sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau kau mau melanjutkan cita-citamu, mungkin masih bisa lho.."

Jill menatap Eustace lama. Dalam hati dia lega, saking leganya sehingga dia nyaris tertawa. "Tak ada yang seperti itu. Itu cita-cita lama dan aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan untuk kembali berusaha meraihnya."

"Tetapi di saat yang lalu itu, kau telah menempatkan diri sebagai orang yang respek akan masa depan," kata Eustace.

Dan tiba-tiba saja semacam potongan _puzzle_ terbentuk sendiri di kepala Jill, bergabung membentuk suatu koalisi yang dinamakan kesimpulan. Dia memang gadis cerdas, tetapi untuk memahami hal ini dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar intelejensia yang tinggi. Jill merasa seakan ada listrik bertegangan tinggi yang menghidupkan lampu di otaknya. "Aku mengerti," gumamnya.

"Mengerti apa?" tanya Eustace.

"Kata-katamu di awal tadi. Soal masa depan," jawab Jill.

"Ah, akhirnya," Eustace mengelus-elus dada. "Jadi, kita bisa kembali ke topik awal, kalau begitu? Apa kau pernah memikirkan soal masa depan?"

Ketika ditanyai dengan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, Jill tidak lagi mengalami kebingungan seperti sebelumnya. Pikirannya seakan telah dibuka lebar-lebar oleh linggis tukang bangunan. "Pernah," desisnya, matanya tidak fokus, lebih terlihat menerawang. "Meskipun tidak ingin, tetapi aku pernah memikirkan itu. Bagaimana jika misalnya peperangan ini tak berakhir.. apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah kita lulus dari sekolah.. apakah kita akan tetap bersama-sama sebagai teman.. akankah ada saatnya kita kembali ke Narnia.."

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa isi kepalamu selalu hal-hal rumit dan membuat hati sakit," Eustace memutar bola mata. "Aku juga pernah—bukan, bahkan selalu—memikirkan masa depan. Bedanya denganmu, aku selalu memikirkan yang baik-baik!"

Jill mengerutkan dahi.

"Tetapi kemudian aku berpikir lagi," lanjut Eustace. "Apakah kita tidak berspekulasi terlalu sering? Tidakkah kita terlalu mengnggap perkiraan-perkiraan kita akan benar-benar terjadi?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kaucoba katakan?" tanya Jill.

"Maksudku, kita adalah saat ini!" ada nada bersemangat yang ganjil dalam suara Eustace. Nada yang hanya keluar ketika dia bersemangat menghadapi rintangan berbahaya Narnia. "Masa depan terjadi karena saat ini. Kalau begitu, mengapa kita tidak menggunakan kemampuan berpikir kita untuk saat ini, daripada untuk masa depan?"

Jill terkekeh, tetapi bukan karena mencemooh, lebih karena dia merasa geli. "Untuk kau ingat, kau yang awalnya mengajakku memikirkan masa depan!"

Tetapi Eustace tak peduli, dia terlalu bersemangat dengan ide-idenya saat ini. "Akan sangat indah kalau masa depan yang kita inginkan terwujud, tetapi yang lebih indah lagi adalah saat-saat ketika kita berusaha meraih keinginan kita itu."

Masuk akal, Jill berpikir. Dia tidak menambahkan apa-apa karena dia hanya bisa terpana dan menyetujui kata-kata Eustace. Benar-benar perpaduan logika dan kenyataan, berakumulasi menjadi sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Ketika itu Eustace sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti pengecut nomor wahid di mata Jill, dia terlihat bagai seorang kesatria pemberani. Oh, memang anak aneh, Eustace Scrubb itu.

"Kita ada untuk saat ini," kata Eustace.

"Dan masa depan juga ada untuk saat ini," sambung Jill, tersenyum lebar sekali.

Dan bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat pun berbunyi.

FIN


End file.
